Love and Lace
by WindPretear
Summary: Levy should have put more thought into what she was about to get herself into before she agreed to go out on a job with Lucy. Too bad her rent was due soon. A teasing celestial wizard, a love crazy cousin, and a meddling Mirajane are sure to create a recipe for disaster. HEAVY SMUT. Gajevy Part I. NaLu Part II.
1. Part I: Gajevy

**It's finally here! My Gajevy smut that I promised on Tumblr a little while ago. I'm a crazy perfectionist so I had to absolutely make sure that this met up to my own personal standards before being posted. It was supposed to be 3,000 words max but I always seem to get carried away. Please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom! This is set after the whole Tenrou Island/GMG tournament arcs.**

* * *

 _ **Love and Lace**_

 _WindPretear_

 **Rated: M**

* * *

"Lu, is this really a good idea?" Levy pursed her pink lips together as a wave of uncertainty flooded through her as she stared at the job request board looking for an alternative quest. Lucy was the one to suggest taking a job together in the first place to cover the rest of both their rents for the month but now the bluenette wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. Lucy had grabbed a job request off the board that she was trying to convince Levy to accept.

"Yeah! C'mon Lev', this is _perfect_." Lucy emphasized as she pointed to how much their reward would be for such a simple job.

The blonde placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes tilted into suggestive slits and she elbowed Levy, " _Besides_ ," Her voice dropped down an octave, "Maybe you'll catch a certain Iron Dragon Slayer's attention."

Levy flushed and immediately swatted at her smirking best friend, "Lu!" She shushed the blonde while her gaze nervously jumped around them to make sure no one heard what Lucy said. "You can't just say that kind of stuff so carelessly! Someone could hear!" Levy reprimanded.

Lucy just laughed at her flustered friend and rolled her eyes, "Stop stressing out Levy! He's not even _here_ anyway." It was true. No one had seen Gajeel or Lily as of yet enter the guild hall.

"LU! Quiet!" Levy hissed, reaching for Lucy's mouth to try and cover it. Lucy giggled and easily side stepped her. Lucy scurried away as Levy chased her to the bar where Mirajane stood with a smile.

"Oh, hi girls! Have you found a job to your liking?" Mira's sweet voice chirped as Lucy brought the job request to the bar to get the paperwork done. The silver haired wizard finished polishing off a pint glass to place on the rack behind her before she reached out her hand and took the job request Lucy eagerly handed her.

"Yup! And get this, it's a modeling job! This is so exciting." Lucy's eyes sparkled in delight, her pupils like shining stars which Levy attributed to the amount of jewels they would be receiving as payment.

"Oh, really now?" Mira beamed but there was something behind her gaze that held a hint of mischief and didn't go unnoticed by Levy, "Do you know what kind of modeling it is for? I could give you two a few pointers if you want."

"Um, actually, I'm not sure..." Lucy laughed sheepishly and placed a hand behind her head as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. "It didn't actually say what we would be modeling."

Levy gasped. "What?! So this could be _any_ kind of modeling? Why are we even accepting this then?" Levy cried, tugging at her blue locks thinking about the worst possible outcomes. What if they expected them to model in the _nude_? What would they do then? Levy sighed and leaned against the bar as an air of defeat suddenly over came her.

"I think this is a little too weird. Don't you find it just a little bit strange that they have requested female wizards with our exact heights and measurements?" Levy shifted back on her feet as she saw Mira seem relatively unfazed by her question.

Mira laughed and shook her head, "Not at all! Most of the time it's just a way for agencies to hire certain wizards they have in mind _without_ giving away their chosen models before the project is complete. The modeling process can be very discrete."

"I still don't know about this Lu, can't we just pick something else like a nice rune translating job for the library?" Levy meekly suggested. She thought she would give changing Lucy's mind one more shot before she gave up.

"No way Levy! This is your chance to get _him_ to notice you!" Lucy insisted with determination. Levy grimaced and immediately held back her want to send a large "silence" word with her script magic right into Lucy's forehead. Unfortunately for the script wizard, Mirajane had heard every single world come out of Lucy's mouth and her eyes glinted with a freaky underlying intent.

" _Oh_? And who might she be referring to? Hmm, Levy?" Mira's normally high pitched voice drew itself down a couple of levels as she leaned over with her elbows resting on the bar. Mirajane's eyes shimmered with mischief as she urged the bluenette to admit her crush out loud.

Lucy and Mira giggled at Levy's reaction as she instantly turned bright red and stuttered. "Can you two please stop teasing me now?" Levy placed a hand over her eyes to try and shield herself away from the two beautiful wizards who were dead set on constantly mentioning her crush on a certain dragon slayer.

Levy's heart pounded as she cautiously turned around and surveyed the people loitering about in the guild hall. A strange uneasy feeling bubbled within her chest at the horrific thought of someone finding out about her feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer and blabbing it to everyone. Her chocolate brown eyes shifted through familiar faces of the semi-cleared out hall and she breathed a sigh of relief when she deemed herself safe. No dragon slayers present in the building to eavesdrop on their conversation and no nosy exceeds floating about looking for gossip.

"Levy, why are you so worried? Gajeel is _totally_ into you." Lucy emphasized for what seemed to be to her the hundredth time that week. Lucy crossed her arms and jutted her hip to the side, "Maybe this modeling job is exactly what you need. How will he be able to resist you if you are all dolled up?" The blonde celestial wizard winked and made a peace sign with her fingers, "It's definitely fool-proof!"

Levy shook her head with heavy doubt and didn't believe a single word that Lucy said. _"There's no way Gajeel could feel the same way about me."_ Levy thought, a feeling of defeat entering her chest. Ever since the Tenrou Island incident, Levy had come to terms with her feelings for Gajeel and recognized that she had come to fall in love with the Iron Dragon Slayer. There was no way that Levy could believe a world Lucy or what the other girls said as she had not seen Gajeel act any different towards her. Sure, he always made it a point to be by Levy's side but wasn't that just because they were friends and partners?

"Ok! No more stalling. Let's get a move on Levy! We'll be late if we stay here too long." Lucy reminded the bluenette as she bid a quick farewell to Mira and grabbed the silent solid script wizard along with her.

* * *

"So according to the job flyer...the building should be around here somewhere." Lucy's voice trailed off as she explained. Both girls walked through a part of Magnolia neither of them frequently ventured. "Lucky for us, huh? We didn't have to travel far." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah...so lucky." Levy mumbled, still distraught with the mission choice. Her brain kept creating possible scenarios at what the job would entail and the more her mind wandered the more nervous she became.

The two wizards made there way past glamorous looking buildings and marveled at how pretty all of the people lingering around were. It was like the part of Magnolia where all the gorgeous women like Mirajane and Jenny lingered about to mingle and find work.

Levy's eyes darted around to see all the beautiful, busty young women wearing high fashion clothes and began to feel self-conscious. Looking down at herself, her shoulders slumped at the obvious lack of fashion and cleavage compared to these models. " _Do they really want someone like me to model their clothing_? _I'm not as curvy as all these other women even though I'm not exactly flat..."_

"Ah! Lev', we made it!" Lucy looked up from the small map and job flyer in her grasp as the stopped in front of a small boutique painted a pearly pink with beautiful script on the door way.

 _Love and Lace_

 _NOW OPEN!_

"Wow! It's SO pretty! We really hit the jackpot!" Lucy gushed and clenched the paper to her chest, "Maybe this is a Lolita shop. No, this definitely _has_ to be a Lolita shop! Why else would it be decorated so frilly and girly?" The blonde squealed in delight as she took Levy's hand and dragged her inside. Levy let out the breath she had been holding in her lungs as she felt a tidal wave of relief fill her entire body. "Oh thank Mavis." She exhaled as her fears left her and a small smile of relaxation met her lips. _"I can deal with Lolita."_ She thought, still relieved.

Levy allowed Lucy to drag her into the store like a rag doll but once the shop door was opened and she was pulled inside her grin was replaced with a look of horror.

"A... lingerie shop?!" Levy squeaked. Levy looked around her as the situation began to sink in and she resisted the urge to high tail it out of there without even meeting with the client. Just then, a young woman about the age of twenty-three (and who looked vaguely familiar to both girls) skipped out from the back room.

"Ah! You two must be the lovely ladies from Fairy Tail, welcome to my boutique! I'm so glad you were able to take the job." A young busty woman with long fuschia colored hair tied into low pigtails and bright blue eyes smiled. The perky young lady wore a short strappy pink dress with lace trimmings that showed off a whole lot of cleavage. At least three inches were added to her height by her pearly stilettos strapped to her dainty feet.

"We are! My name's Lucy and this here is Levy." Lucy introduced cheerfully. Levy could practically see hearts in Lucy's eyes as she scanned around the store to see the outfits along the displays. Did Lucy not understand the gravity of the situation yet? They were not here to play dress up!

"It is a pleasure! My name is Shina and I am the owner and creator of _Love and Lace_." She made a gesture to all of the beautiful lingerie pieces scattered around the store.

Shina's voice was a smooth as silk but spoke with a light and perky tone, "You see, my shop is fairly new and we need more attention so I thought that marketing to beautiful wizards such as yourselves would do the trick! I need you two to help me with my new advertisement that will be featured in _Sorcerer Weekly_."

Lucy held back the urge to jump up and down in a frenzy at the mention of being in the most popular wizard magazine. "This is so exciting!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing the spot on her chest right over her heart to calm its rapid palpitations.

The bluenette glanced around the room in uncertainty looking at all of the top pieces that were ten times too big for her own chest. Wringing her hands together behind her back she felt self-conscious about her petite body frame once again. Levy took a step forward to get Shina's attention.

"I don't mean to be rude Shina but, why do you need me?" Levy asked the young shop owner and made a point to not look at a dumbfounded Lucy.

"Miss Levy, I have a whole line of lingerie made especially for petite wizards such as yourself." Shina explained with passion, "Not everyone has the exact same body type and I realize that; so I offer a wide range of shapes and sizes with my outfits." She smiled brightly, "Every woman has a different body type and that just makes them all more beautiful! Can you feel my love for everyone?"

Lucy and Levy sweat-dropped.

"She sounds a heck of a lot like Sherry and Sherria from Lamia Scale, doesn't she?" Lucy whispered to Levy who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she does." Levy nodded with a short dry laugh. The three girls had crazy similar features and all had a weird love catchphrase.

Shina suddenly snuck up behind them and hugged the two girls like they were sisters, "You know my lovely cousins?!"

Levy and Lucy's jaws dropped, " _HOW MANY BLENDY COUSINS ARE THERE_?!"

* * *

 **Back at the Guild.**

Fairy Tail's resident Iron Dragon Slayer stalked through the massive doors of the guild hall with his most trusted exceed floating above his shoulders. Guild members looked up curiously but then went back to whatever they were doing as it was normal for Gajeel to storm into the hall like he owned it. Said man looked around the common area for the familiar sight of brilliant blue hair but was met with disappointment as none could be found.

"Gajeel! If you're looking for Levy, she's out on a job right now!" Mira chirped towards the duo scanning around the room for the petite wizard. Gajeel and Lily made their way towards the bar with Gajeel grumbling and Lily curious.

Gajeel's cheeks tinted a slight red and looked away as he turned his head away from Mira. "Who said I was lookin' for her?" He huffed, crossing his arms to brood in frustration at the fact Levy wasn't anywhere to be found.

Mirajane and Lily shared a knowing look between the two of them while Gajeel plopped himself down carelessly on one of the bar stools and demanded a mug of beer even though it was still morning.

"I'll have some kiwi juice please." Panther Lily raised a paw as he asked Mira nicely before sitting his tiny exceed body down on his own stool.

"So you said that Levy went out on a job?" Lily asked Mira curiously even though he wasn't inquiring for his own sake. The tenacious dragon slayer was too stubborn for his own good and would never attempt to ask such a question otherwise.

"Yeah she is, but I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into with that job..." Mirajane sighed dramatically while placing their drinks in front of them.

"Whadd'ya mean by that?" Gajeel grunted, grabbing one of the mugs.

"Oh, she just went out on a job with Lucy about an hour ago. It's a modeling job but I'm not so sure that she knows what _kind_ of modeling it was for. I just remembered the name of the brand she's going to be modeling and I don't know if she'll be able to handle it."

"Shrimp can handle herself just fine."

"Hmm, that may be true...but it _is_ for a lingerie shop..."

"WHAT?!" Gajeel's insides suddenly ran cold and his veins twitched at the thought of _his_ Shrimp dressed so scantly in front of someone other than himself.

"Yeah, you know what? You're right! Levy can definitely handle herself." Mirajane inwardly smirked while tapping her chin with her index finger, "It's just the _male_ models I'm concerned about." She sighed again dramatically and combed a hand through her long pretty hair.

Gajeel's forehead veins visibly twitched again, " _Male_ models?" He grunted in a low and dangerously possessive voice. Gajeel's blood started pumping hard as if he were gearing up to jump into battle. There was no way in hell he was going to allow any man near her other than himself.

"Well, yeah, most likely! Lingerie _is_ mostly targeted to women so they are going to want some eye candy in the advertisements next to the women models." Mira pointed out knowingly. A sudden thought struck her and she bumped her two fists together.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Mirajane picked up a folder from behind her on the shelf and slid it over to Gajeel.

"Levy and Lucy forgot to bring this document for the client's own files. Do you think you can deliver it to her for me? Here's the address." Mirajane pointed to the sticker in the top right hand corner that contained the name of the shop, street name, and street number.

Gajeel didn't say a word more before he grabbed the folder. With a murderous intent he scraped the bar stool on the floor loudly as he got up and stomped out of the guild hall to find Levy leaving Lily and Mira behind.

Most of the guild hall didn't pay Gajeel any mind when he strode out since he was almost always in a bad mood and storming off to the forest to go train. Lily's gaze followed Gajeel's deadly aura as he seethed and grumbled his way out into the streets of Magnolia. The small exceed questioningly looked over at the silver haired wizard while reluctantly placing his kiwi juice back down on the counter.

"You had something to do with this whole situation, didn't you?" Panther Lily's deep voice was more amused than disappointed. It killed Lily at how he would watch Gajeel and Levy interact through their daily routines. Neither would confess their feelings to the other no matter how obvious it was that they liked...no...they _loved_ each other, Lily concluded confidently.

Mira smiled sweetly tilting her head to the side, "You can prove nothing, Lily!" She grabbed Gajeel's mug and started to clean it with that scary grin still on her face.

Lily knew very well that the demon in Mira had a crazy plan. He shivered from Mira's overly sweet and innocent look as she continued to clean.

* * *

"Wow! Miss Levy I knew that you would look gorgeous in that outfit!" Shina gleamed, clapping her hands together and walking around Levy to observe her work.

Levy's fingers latched onto the black laced thigh high stockings with a blush as she stood there under observation. Looking at herself in the mirror in front of her she had to admit that she looked pretty damn good. Straightening her back a little bit she turned from side to side to marvel Shina's creation. Levy's ensemble consisted of a midnight black boned bustier that tied up around her neck like her favorite orange dress. Coincidentally just like that same aforementioned orange dress, the corset had a large black bow in the front covered in metal studs both on the bow and around the top part of her chest. There was also a smaller matching bow that tied at her mid-back. The rest of the bustier was a transparent mesh material that flared out just above her hips in ruffles to reveal a matching black thong panty set. Garter straps attached the front and back of her lace thigh high stockings and on her feet were a pair of the most gorgeous black stilettos she had ever seen.

"Here, how about we add this to your hair?" Shina suggested, handing Levy a black headband with the same metal studded bow on the side that perfectly matched her outfit.

" _Oh wow...I look amazing_." Levy thought with wonder as she smoothed her hands down the ensemble, marveling at how the light touched the small metal rhinestone-like studs with sparkles. The coolness of the metal beneath her fingers reminded her instantly of Gajeel and his signature piercings. The idea of the Iron Dragon Slayer seeing her like this was enough to make her heart pound so hard that it was almost impossible to breathe. Placing her hand over her heart she willed her heart rate to calm itself before she fell into a day dream about herself and Gajeel and what they would do together as she wore this outfit.

" _ACK! What am I thinking? He doesn't love me back_." The blue haired wizard inwardly scolded herself but her memory drifted back to her constant dreams about Gajeel and the two of them together. Lately they had become more naughty now that she thought about it...

Standing back to look at her creating once more, Shina tilted her head and tapped her fingers against her arm. Something was missing and she just couldn't figure it out. "Hmm..." Shina glanced around the dressing room and set her eyes on the vanity in which contained the makeup for her photo shoots.

"PERFECT! I can feel the love!" Shina shouted and effectively caused Levy to be thrown from her day dream.

"What in the world is going on out here?" Lucy stepped out from behind one of the curtains and walked into the main area of the dressing room. She then caught sight of her friend, "Levy! You look great!" She grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Levy blushed, "Y-You do too!"

Lucy's outfit was a whole lot brighter and sweeter than the sexy black outfit Levy was wearing. The blonde celestial wizard wore an unlined pink babydoll that tied up around her neck in a halter style just like Levy's. Lace details ran alongside the breast area and in the middle connected ribbons that tied into a small bow. The babydoll had cut outs right underneath her breasts that opened up to reveal most of her back. Lucy wore a matching pink thong that barely was covered in the front and entirely exposed her back side as the babydoll flared open in the back only tied together by small ribbons right above her ass. On Lucy's feet were a similar pair of heels like Levy's but silver in color and more straps winding around her ankles.

Thoughts of payback instantly hit Levy's mind like a whirl wind before she pushed aside the strangeness of seeing her best friend in revealing lingerie, "What would Natsu say... if he saw you wearing that?" Levy smirked and then giggled at Lucy's horrified face.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered, flaring her arms about in denial. It was painfully obvious to Levy that Lucy was in love with her Fire Dragon partner and that her feelings were mutually returned but neither person had done anything about it yet.

"Oh come _on_ Lu, don't even try to deny it." Levy was enjoying having the tables turned and teasing Lucy. "You and Natsu _looove_ each other. You can't deny that." She imitated Natsu's small blue exceed partner knowing that it would annoy Lucy.

Lucy's face darkened a shade of red that Levy didn't think was even possible, "We do NOT!"

Levy crossed her arms and gave her blonde friend a knowing look while Lucy just shook her head furiously and continued on her tirade, "We're just partners!"

"Who sleep in the same bed?"

"HE'S the one who sneaks in!"

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that, Lu."

"You're starting to sound like Happy!" Lucy groaned.

Shina came back to her two beautiful models holding a bag of cosmetics and hair tools, "I'm just going to give you two some _lovely_ final touches before we begin!" The pink haired girl went for Levy first and teased her hair a bit to make it a bit messy yet still give off a sexy vibe. Shina added some light eyeliner and a touch of light pink lip gloss to Levy's lips as she wanted to avoid overdoing the whole look.

Lucy had loose curls placed into her hair to create volume and a smoky eye look to complete her look. The two girls stood stunned in front of one of the many mirrors in the room and gawked at how _good_ the really looked. Shina clapped her hands in excitement as she watched her "creations" stare at themselves in the mirror, "So much love!" She squealed then beckoned the girls to follow her into an adjacent room where many different props, lights, and mirrors were set up. The room included a small black chaise lounge chair in front of a green screen backdrop and other furniture was placed up against the other walls to be used in other sets. The cherry-colored hard wood floor created a nice contrast to the room with throw rugs stack in a pile the girls presumed were to be interchanged with the sets.

"Welcome to my photo room! This is where I take all my pictures for the advertisements. Isn't it just lovely?"

Lucy and Levy glanced around the room again and agreed. It was clear to the two girls that they wouldn't have to worry about any other people being in the photo shoot as it was just the three of them in the shop. They learned that Shina not only designed the clothing but was in charge of all the marketing too and therefore had complete creative control of her advertisements.

"I'm going to have Miss Levy go first and then it will be your turn Miss Lucy!" Shina led Levy to the black chaise and instructed her to get comfortable before letting Lucy sit back on a chair behind the camera where she could sit and watch.

"Alright Miss Levy since this is the first time you have modeled I want you to remember to relax and be yourself, okay?" Shina took her camera lacrima and adjusted it to the proper setting as she gave the bluenette simple advise on how to act and pose.

Levy bit her lip before taking a deep breath and relaxing into a pose on the chaise. Her small body rested on the comfortable piece of furniture without making any indentations.

Shina zoomed into the frame and frowned for a few seconds at the hesitation flowing off Levy in waves, "Miss Levy, I need you to feel the love for the camera! Do you have a boyfriend you could think of and pretend to pose for? That usually helps with my models." She suggested.

Levy blushed, "N-No, I don't have a boyfriend." An image of a brooding Gajeel popped into her mind before it quickly vanished.

"Geez Levy, just think of Gajeel!" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows from her seat on the other side of the room. Lucy had grabbed one of Shina's gorgeous silk robes and covered her body with it since she still had to wait her turn.

"LU!" Levy hissed with an underlying threatening tone at the mention of Gajeel in front of another person.

"Ooooh, so you do have a boyfriend! Perfect! Just think of your Gajeel!" Shina gushed with a toothy smile that caused Levy to want to take one of the many robes in the corner and hide under it.

Shina gasped, taking the camera away from her eye as a thought struck her like a lightning bolt, "Oh Miss Levy! Are you truly and deeply in _love_ with this Gajeel fellow? This is just what I need! Please, show me all of your love! Channel it through to your poses and _relax_." The pink haired woman instructed with a suggestive wink before bringing the camera back up to her eye and bending her body over in strange ways to get the right angle.

"O-Ok. I'll give it a try." Levy adjusted her body so that she carefully draped her across the furniture to show off the outfit.

Levy ignored Lucy's snickering and tried her best to get in the "zone". The two of them were on a job after all and Levy would not disappoint their client even if it was one of the many love-crazy Blendy cousins.

"You're doing great Miss Levy! Curve your back a bit and raise your hips-yes-that's right!" Shina encouraged and snapped away at her pictures as Levy's body twisted and turned in various positions.

"Levy, are you sure you've never done this before? You're a natural." Lucy commented in surprise at how Levy melted into the role of a model. Shina paused to change the settings one more time and allow Levy a quick break.

"No, Lu, I promise." Levy bashfully replied. Still trying to get a grasp on her quickening heart rate she had to admit to herself that she _was_ thinking of Gajeel as she posed in front of the camera.

* * *

"Oi, what the fuck you lookin' at?" Gajeel snapped as the snooty people he passed on the street paused to gawk at the scary looking man stomping on his way.

Gajeel followed Levy's intoxicating scent to a cutesy looking building that he would never willingly enter in his life. Scrunching up his face he opened the front door to the shop and walked in to find it completely deserted. His excellent hearing picked up noises coming from the back and followed the heavenly laughter he instantly knew belonged to Levy. He turned the corner and entered a brightly lit room with two very familiar fairy tail wizards and a strangely familiar woman giggling over something. His gaze glued itself to the bluenette and absorbed the image of the sexy outfit she was in and couldn't bring himself to look away.

"What the-"

"Ga-Gajeel?!" Levy gasped as she saw him standing in the door way gawking at her. She held her arms in front of her body in an effort to shield herself from him but to no avail.

Gajeel stood in front of Levy with a blank look on his face as he didn't know what to do in that moment. Here she was, _his_ bookworm, _his_ Shrimp, looking incredibly tantalizing and all he could do was stare with a dumb expression on his face. Something in Gajeel's mind instantly clicked before his instincts took over and approached the petite wizard with a purpose. He bent down and quickly picked Levy up then slung her over his shoulder. Levy remained still in shock and confusion as she was hoisted over the man's shoulder like a rag doll.

"Yer comin' with me Shrimp." He turned around and started making his way towards the exit.

Levy snapped herself out of it shaking her head. "W-Wait! Where are we going?!" Levy's rationality finally caught up to her as she started to squirm in his hold, "Gajeel, put me down right now! I'm still on a job! Remember?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer paid no attention to Levy as he continued his way towards the shop with her securely in his grasp. Before Gajeel reached the door, Lucy ran after them and tossed a long robe to Levy so she cover herself as it was obvious that Gajeel was not going to stop until he brought her wherever he intended. Lucy smirked inwardly even though the situation was no where near funny, _"He's probably taking her somewhere private...oh my Levy. You are in trouble..."_

The speed walk/run to Gajeel's house was surprisingly not at all embarrassing as he made a point to take back alley ways and travel through routes that were almost to none inhabited. Levy bore an un-amused face as she rested her palm under her cheek and gave up on trying to escape his iron grasp once they left the high-end shopping district.

Levy realized where they were going as soon as she saw the familiar landmarks on the way to Gajeel's house. Even though she had only visited his living quarters a few times she memorized how to get there just in case she needed to reach him in an emergency. Sighing, she had no idea what to expect as he basically kidnapped her from her job and presumed he was probably going to scold her for taking on a job like that.

The sound of his heavy boots on the porch of his small cabin brought her out of her thoughts and quickly he shoved his key in the door and carried her towards a room she had never stepped foot in.

His bedroom.

Levy gulped the large lump down her throat. She now had a pretty clear idea of what he intended to do with her.

* * *

Gajeel unceremoniously tossed Levy onto his large bed before he stomped his way to the bedroom door fully intending to lock it. Turning back towards Levy, he willed his dragon instincts to remain restrained for a little while longer so he wouldn't scare her. Levy sat wide-eyed on the bed with her arms propped up behind her and her legs spread open. Truthfully, she looked like a doll with the way she was all done up.

Levy's heart beat so loud that the only sound she could hear was it pounding in her ears as she watched Gajeel quickly lock the bedroom door. The bluenette presumed that it was to make sure their inevitable activities wouldn't be interrupted by Lily but she seriously doubted the small exceed would do that anyway.

Levy met Gajeel's gaze shyly and immediately realized that was a bad idea as she saw the feral look in his eyes. It was something she had never seen before and it captured her heart and soul instantly like in a daze. A strange feeling pulsed within her as the world melted around the two of them except the imposing figure of Gajeel stalking towards her like an animal to his prey.

Gajeel tossed his long-sleeved black coat against the wall somewhere behind him and tore off his green shirt in the same direction. Standing at the edge of the bed he smirked and leaned towards the small woman,

"There ain't no escapin' now, Shrimp."

Levy laid there almost in a trance and utterly at a loss of what she was supposed to do. Why was she letting Gajeel do this to her? Shouldn't they start out their relationship slow? At least define a tangible answer to what was between them. " _But then again,_ " Levy thought, " _There is no use in denying the inevitable_. _He is a dragon slayer after all..._ "

Her large brown eyes glazed over in want as he leaned his towering body over her's. His distinct scent of crisp mountain air and iron invaded her senses.

"Yer _mine,_ Shorty _._ "

The Iron Dragon Slayer delayed no further, he swooped in and connected their lips in a demanding kiss. It effectively woke Levy up from the daze when heat filled her body and allowed her to eagerly respond to his advance. Her dainty hands found themselves tangled within his long black locks, tugging ever so slightly into his scalp. Gajeel growled and pulled Levy up onto his body with her legs winding themselves against his waist. Deepening their embrace his hands roamed their way down her back until he grabbed a hold of her behind and squeezed her round ass with his calloused hands.

Levy broke apart their kiss and leaned her forehead into the crook of his neck, "Ga-Gajeeel!" She groaned in need, eyes rolling as he ground his hardening arousal onto her core.

"Sh-Shrimp, I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to hold back..." Gajeel tightened his eyes shut as he felt the last ounce of control leave his body and replaced with the dragon within his soul. Gajeel finally had his chosen mate willingly in his arms and he was not going to waste this opportunity.

"Mmm!" The script wizard grasped her hands tightly into his heavy muscled shoulders and could feel the wetness seeping through her thong as he continued his advance upon her petite body. Gajeel laid his nose into Levy's sweet smelling hair and took in her intoxicating scent.

" _Mine_." Gajeel's brain chanted over again and again within his mind. He grinned and dove into the nape of Levy's neck, beginning to suck at the spot just below her pulse.

Levy's clouded mind registered Gajeel's actions as part of the mating ceremony of dragons and knew that he was picking the spot to mark her as his. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her body in happiness as she had remembered what she read previously about dragon mating rituals. Once he marked her, she would become bound to him and him to her, forever.

A part of Levy was worried though. In the back of her mind she realized that in some cases she studied, a dragon's (or dragon slayer's) instincts could take over and claim a female they did not intend to in the first place. Was Gajeel only taking her as his because his instincts were forcing him too? Levy's heart clenched at the thought of being attached to Gajeel if he did not truly want her. "No." Levy inwardly fought with herself, " _I can avoid that just by telling him my feelings right now_. _I can do this."_

Levy had to make herself absolutely sure he knew her feelings before they continued. Carefully to not pull too hard, Levy lifted Gajeel's head so that she could look into his piercing red eyes with a gentle care. "I love you, Gajeel." Her soft voice resonated through his sensitive ears and made him feel a feeling in his heart that he never felt before. Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. The woman he was in love, the woman he had done so much to hurt in the past actually returned his feelings. Gajeel wondered for a brief pause if he truly deserved happiness with his Shrimp.

For a moment she waited for a reply. Well, she waited for _anything_. Glancing up into Gajeel's gaze shyly, Levy noticed a slightly strange tint in Gajeel's eyes fade away before his own gaze softened. "You know I ain't good with words like you, Shrimp..." He suddenly became embarrassed as his face lit up a slight pink, "... I-I love you too." His deep voice wavered with emotion as he meant every word.

Levy smiled as her heart soared. She quickly wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and pulled him close. The brightest, most giddy feeling over came her entire being and Levy prayed that she wasn't simply dreaming. It was for a brief pause that they lay together until Levy smirked and decided she wanted to take charge and continue their _activity_.

The petite woman gathered her strength and squeezed her thighs together around his hips to remind him that he had indeed ceased all movement down below. Her hips rotated in small leveled circles, brushing her wetness against his hard arousal with each movement. Gajeel's hands found themselves clenched into the bed sheets on either side of Levy's head as his face twisted in a sweet agony. The Iron Dragon Slayer then lowered himself on her so their chests pressed against each other and captured her lips in another intense kiss. Running his hands down her sides he couldn't take her being clothed anymore. Desire pumped through his veins as he felt her soft and supple body underneath his own.

"Fuck this." Gajeel grunted in annoyance and reached behind Levy and unhooked the outfit. Quickly, he paid no attention to the rest of the ensemble and ripped anything and everything so her body became bare to him. The shredded lace of her stockings passed through her vision briefly and her bustier was thrown somewhere on the other side of the bedroom. The only piece that remained on her from the original look was the loose black ribbon with the studded bow falling out of her tousled hair.

Levy watched in horror as her "borrowed" piece of lingerie was destroyed right before her very eyes. If she wasn't already aroused beyond her mind, she would have been yelling at Gajeel for ruining the sexy outfit. Her worries were quickly forgotten though, once she was forcefully pushed down on the satin covers of Gajeel's bed with said man kneeling on either side of her, his obvious arousal tenting at her through his black pants. Leaning down towards Levy's face he smirked and ran a hand from her collarbone, to her breasts, and then all the way down to her aching core.

Probing a finger between her nether lips teasingly, he finally entered a digit between the dripping opening slowly and pushed in through the tight ring of muscles. Levy's being tensed at the delicious sensation of Gajeel's touch and she arched her back involuntarily as her body moved on its own. Gajeel grinned mischievously and added in a second finger to stretch her internal walls. The man loved the breathless gasps his woman kept making and wanted to continue to be the cause of them.

"Gihihi, yer already so wet, Shrimp." His voice rumbled through her body like tremors and sent a harsh spark of pleasure down to her core like a lightning bolt. Gajeel licked his lips at the tantalizing unique scent emitting from Levy's entrance.

The bluenette tried to catch her breath as Gajeel continued to assault her body with his quick fingers. She watched through half-lidded eyes as he continued his way down her body from her neck and below with his other hand. The dragon slayer cupped a breast and flicked a hardened nipple with his thumb while latching his mouth on the other breast. All of the different sensations happening to her body induced Levy's mind to override and before she knew it she was seeing white as she released onto Gajeel's hand. The cry emitted from her pink lips and how her body convulsed made Gajeel's hardened member twitch. He gritted his teeth together in an effort to continue to hold back. He wanted nothing more in that moment other than to drive himself deep within her and mark her as his. The dragon slayer held back a whimper of raw need as his gut told him to take her right then. She was ready now, wasn't she? He tried to reason with himself.

"Gajeel, please!" Levy's desperate hands found themselves back in Gajeel's hair and gave him a sharp tug upwards so she could taste his lips.

The Iron Dragon Slayer responded with greed and grunted as he slid his pants down his hips and legs without breaking their lip-lock. His member sprung out into the air, hard and ready to go. Positioning himself at her entrance he placed the head of his arousal just between the folds.

"You okay, Shrimp?"

Levy nodded eagerly, breathing heavily and pushed her pelvis up in an effort to sheathe himself inside of her body. Gajeel grunted as his member throbbed painfully and pressed forward gently to not hurt her. The sensations from his hot hardness pressing up into her slick wet cavern caused Levy to moan at the slightly painful intrusion. Each inch that he added suddenly became less painful and more pleasurable. Gajeel bend himself over Levy as he fully was seated within her. The tightness of her vagina pulsed around him like a vice and was nothing like he had ever experienced before.

"Gihi, fuck Levy. Ya feel so good!" Gajeel grinned down at Levy as she stared back up at him with half-embarrassment at his words and half-pleasure at the feeling. Pulling out with only the head left in he pushed himself back in rapidly before Levy could brace herself.

"Aaa-AH!" Levy cried in pleasure as he unexpectedly thrust his hardened cock back up into her wet folds. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sensations he caused as he pulled out then slammed back in again, his tip touching her cervix with every heavy thrust. Leaning back onto his knees he pulled Levy up with him and grasped her firm backside with his large hands. He used the new leverage point to push into Levy deeper and at a new angle.

Increasing his speed he allowed Levy to catch up to him as she rocked back onto him perfect rhythm. Feeling the build up to his release, Gajeel leaned into Levy's neck and growled at the tightening in his loins. Levy's breasts rocked against his hard chest with every pulse and began to send him over the edge. The feeling of her nipple grazing his naked chest and the squeezing of her core was taking a toll on his sanity.

"C'mon Levy. Cum for me!" He growled lowly into her ear. Levy grasped onto his back and her nails indented deeply within his scarred skin. Gajeel almost never used her name and the way he voiced it made her belly flop with butterflies. A few more heavy thrusts was all it took before Gajeel closed his eyes and fangs latched down into the nape of her neck.

"GA-GAJEEL!" Levy's scream echoed against his walls as she came hard and milked his cock like a vice. The pleasure-filled shock waves were so intense shooting up her spine that the pain on her neck added to the explosion of her release.

"Fuck, Levy." Gajeel's deep voice groaned as he released large amounts of his seed in steady spurts deep inside her. He released his fangs from her once his mark was completed yet stayed in his spot inside her once he was sure that none of his cum left her body.

Pulling out ever so gently, he laid a spent Levy down on the bed beside him and rolled over so that she could rest on his chest. Wrapping his arms around the small script wizard he secured her in his hold.

"Gihihi, yer my mate now, Shrimp."

Levy smiled a tired yet happy grin as a few tears leaked from her eyes, "Yeah."

* * *

 **Back at the Guild.**

Mirajane paced herself in circles down in the Guild Hall's basement as she gleefully talked into a lacrima. Her excitement was sure to burn a hole into the floor that she surely would fall through.

"So? Did I do a good job or what? She has to be feeling the _love_ quite literally right now!" Shina winked into the lacrima communication device. Shina's equally excited grin stared back at Mirajane through the screen.

"Shina, thanks so much for the help!" Mirajane giggled, "I've been trying to get those two together now for ages! We need more baby fairies running around the hall. Plus, Asuka could use some playmates..."

"You're welcome Miss Mirajane! I'm glad I was able to finally re-pay my debt to you." Shina sighed on the other end in relief that she finally could be useful in a situation.

"Well...I'm not so sure it is entirely paid off just yet...I'd say you are only _half_ -way there!" Mirajane smirked deviously as Shina could only stare back in horror at the mention of her debt only being paid off half-way.

What kind of scheme was the silver haired wizard up to next?

* * *

 **So, I think Mirajane has another scheme in the works...if I did my foreshadowing right you should all have a pretty good guess as to which couple she's after next. ;) And yes, the outfits Levy and Lucy wore are REAL! Follow the link to my profile to see what they look like. If the link in my profile does not work (there have been problems recently) I am also posting them on Tumblr for you to see.**

 **Please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! As always, you can follow me on Tumblr at "WindPretear" for upcoming announcements and previews to new stories.**

 **See you next time Fairies!**

 _ **~WindPretear**_


	2. Part II: NaLu

**NaLu heavy smut ahead. You have been warned! This is a continuation of Part I.**

* * *

 _ **Love and Lace**_

 **Part II.**

* * *

"I am so, SO sorry!" Lucy winced and furiously bowed to Shina once she was fully dressed in her normal clothes. Ever since Gajeel so rudely kidnapped Levy from the photo shoot earlier, Lucy apologized over and over again to her client in hopes that Shina wouldn't decide to hold back the reward money. The blonde made sure to do her absolute best to go above and beyond Shina's expectations during the shoot and even offered to come back and help around the shop if need be. Lucy felt absolutely mortified by Gajeel's actions but at the same time was excited for Levy to finally get the attention of the man she loves.

Shina giggled then twirled around in her spot with her hands placed over her chest and a bright smile on her face, "Stop that!" She swatted. "There's nothing to apologize for Miss Lucy! _True love_ is simply wonderful and so powerful...it cannot be stopped!" The pink haired woman danced around the room with glee.

Lucy fiddled with her regular outfit nervously as Shina suddenly stopped her frolicking and ran to the back to grab something for the blonde. After about five minutes, the pink haired woman skipped back out from one of the rooms holding a few items out for the fairy tail wizard to receive.

"Please accept this outfit as an added bonus of how hard you worked today!" Shina flashed a wide smile and handed Lucy a frilly decorated shopping bag along with two small envelopes.

"Your's and Miss Levy's payments are in these envelopes as well." Shina tapped her chin as if forgetting something before grinning at Lucy, "Oh! And will you please tell Miss Levy she can keep her outfit as well, when you have the chance?" The shop owner giggled, "I can tell that it has already been useful!"

Lucy's complexion turned a bright red at the thought of what Levy was doing with Gajeel at the moment and immediately dismissed the inappropriate thoughts.

Glancing back down at the bag, the celestial wizard's eyes widened with slight confusion, "You're really letting me take this?!" Lucy opened the bag to see the outfit she previously wore tucked away neatly in between pink colored tissue paper.

"You modeled the outfit so splendidly. It almost looks like I designed it especially for you!" Shina nervously laughed and shifted her eyes around as if looking for someone to be standing there. Shaking her nerves off, Shina grasped Lucy's delicate hands within her own and winked suggestively, "Besides...you can wear this for your own special someone!"

* * *

 **Back at the Guild Hall.**

Lucy slumped her elbow back on the bar counter for the third time in defeat as she heard the guild doors open. Each time she hoped that her favorite fire dragon slayer would storm through those doors and beg her to go on another mission. To Lucy's dismay, she was disappointed every time the large oak doors creaked.

Slouching her back as she felt overwhelmingly disappointed, she took another long sip of the cold vanilla milkshake Mirajane crafted for her and wallowed in her misery. The blonde decided that the next time those doors opened she wouldn't turn around and be faced with another let down.

The celestial wizard just couldn't get the events from that day out of her head and how wonderful she felt modeling the lingerie at Shina's boutique. Lucy's pulse quickened at the recollection of how she had utilized her own advice meant for Levy and thought about Natsu while she modeled the revealing outfit. Another sigh of defeat escaped her plump lips before she drooped even further into her seat.

Perking up her ears at the girlish giggling from one of the other nearby tables, her forehead veins twitched in annoyance and palms clenched the polished wood in reaction to what she could hear from random parts of Kinana and Lisanna's conversation. The two had been at it for the past twenty minutes about planning a wedding for Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy held back her urge to obnoxiously snort into her drink, " _They haven't even gone on an official date yet and she's talking about marriage..._ "

"What a wedding that would be!" Kinana lightly laughed as Lisanna rambled on and on about the future wedding she was planning for her and Natsu. It was a pretty picture she mentally painted, full of dainty flowers and soft orchestra music playing in the background. Lisanna wanted them to get married in the Kardia Cathedral as it would be extremely fancy and impressive. The celestial wizard grimaced at the idea of Natsu getting married in that place and her muscles tensed when she thought about the fighting that could ensue between Natsu and his guild mates. The poor cathedral wouldn't have a chance as it would be demolished within the hour. No, she could never see Natsu getting married in such a fancy place.

"We were always saying when we were younger that we would get married in the future..." Lisanna sighed dreamily, leaning her palm to the side of her face as her eyes glazed over thinking about a past memory. "And," She slyly added, "We _are_ at the age where couples normally get engaged you know..."

Lucy's stomach could only drop further and further before she was absolutely sure it would fall right out of her body. The thought of Lisanna and Natsu getting married was not an _impossible_ idea in the least (they had a long history together... _way_ before Lucy ever met Natsu) but Lucy felt a special bond with her partner and could only hope that he felt the same way for her in return.

The celestial wizard's heart clenched so tightly in her chest it almost became hard to breathe. The mental images her mind conjured up of the youngest Strauss sibling with Natsu were too overwhelming. She pictured them getting happily married in a church, living their lives together, starting a family...

" _AH! NO. STOP IT!_ " Lucy resisted the urge to grab her head and instead internally screamed while trying to furiously erase the images. Taking one last long sip of her milkshake, she carefully slid out of the stool and decided it was time to go home. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be seeing anymore of Levy that day (as she had been kidnapped by the other male resident dragon slayer) or even Natsu for that matter.

Not even bothering to stop and say goodbye to Mira who had previously been watching Lucy carefully from the other side of the bar with sympathetic eyes, the blonde celestial wizard turned around and walked smack dab into a person's hard chest.

"Oof!" Lucy stepped back and placed a hand over her forehead. Cursing inwardly she berated herself for not paying attention.

"Luce!"

Lucy stumbled back a bit in shock before Natsu grinned his infamous smile and placed his arms on either side of her shoulders to steady her body. Lucy's nostrils instantly filled with his signature woodsy scent that drove her nuts yet calmed her at the same time.

"I'm so glad I found ya! I had somethin' I wanted to ask you." Natsu stared at his blonde haired partner intently as if he was trying to figure something out.

In response to Natsu's intense gaze, shivers ran down Lucy's spine as she waited to hear what would come out of his mouth. Maybe he wanted to go out on another job? _"Wait, but didn't he just get back?"_ And why was he looking at her that way? Her heart pounded against her rib-cage.

The weird stare was replaced quickly with a flash of his sharp canines and brilliant smile.

"Do you wanna go fishing with me, Happy, and Lisanna? We're leaving soon!" Natsu motioned to Lisanna whom was now animatedly talking with Fairy Tail's resident blue exceed near the door. Lucy lifted an eyebrow at how suspiciously fast Lisanna had moved from her spot.

Lisanna.

 _Lisanna_.

 ** _Lisanna_**.

The blonde's stomach dropped once again at the mention of the silver haired wizard's name and instantly felt an uneasy feeling pool within her belly. There was no way that Lucy wanted to go if _Lisanna_ was going. Lisanna never failed to hold onto Natsu like a clingy child and almost always could be seen trying to wrap her arms around his shapely biceps.

Lucy didn't have anything personal against the youngest Strauss sibling but she couldn't help feeling a little replaced by the way Natsu would run off with Lisanna and Happy at random ever since the Edolas incident. It wasn't until she found out about Natsu and Lisanna's close relationship that the roots of jealousy took place. Either way, Lucy wanted Natsu to be happy and she wasn't about to stand in his way if he wanted to be with Lisanna.

Lucy closed her eyes and let out a small breath. _"It's for the best...if it means Natsu will be happy."_

The celestial wizard lifted her lips in a convincing smile before placing a hand on Natsu's own that rested on her shoulder in a firm grip, "No thanks, Natsu. I'm not feeling too well right now. I was actually on my way home to rest."

Natsu's eyes squinted at her strange behavior once again before raising his hand to place it on her forehead, "Wow, Luce. You don't have a fever but you really don't look so good. Do you need help getting home?"

The dragon slayer's concern for Lucy warmed her heart and made her feel a little better about the situation. Shaking her head she stepped back from the man she loved and made her way for the guild hall doors for the second time that day, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me! Go have fun."

Natsu watched Lucy's back retreat towards the tall doors and did not move from his spot when she disappeared. It was by the time she made it two blocks down the street that Happy broke the trance and the group headed towards the lake.

* * *

By the time Lucy arrived home the sun only had a couple more hours of time in the sky before night would fall and cover the city in darkness. The blonde tried many things in her power to avoid thinking about Natsu with Lisanna but her efforts ultimately failed. She first prepared dinner which brought thoughts about Lisanna preparing dinner for Natsu and Happy. After eating her meal alone she decided to write more of her novel but couldn't bring herself to write about something other than a love triangle between her main characters. Finally, she decided to take a relaxing bath before heading to bed where she was sure she would probably toss and turn all night.

Wrapped in only a towel covering her naked form, Lucy made her way through her dimly lit room with ease to grab a pair of pajamas to get ready for bed. The moonlight guided her way through her room and once she reached her dresser she pulled open the drawers to sift through her options.

"No, it's too hot out for this..." She mumbled, rifling through some long sleeved night shirts. None of her sleepwear outfits appealed to her and just as she was about to give up and go to sleep in the nude, her brown eyes caught the sight of the bag she received from Shina earlier.

Her bare feet patted across the plush carpet towards the bag resting on the table and she reached in to pull the familiar lingerie set out.

"Well, I guess I could wear this. It _is_ very comfortable." She reasoned to herself aloud before dropping her towel and slipping into the pink thong and matching babydoll halter. Walking over to her full length mirror she marveled for the second time that day how good she truly looked in the outfit. Of course, since the whole outfit is sheer and she didn't have the modesty covers Shina made her wear for the shoot, it looked a lot more provocative than it did earlier. Lucy stared back at her reflection and ran her hands down the fabric from her breasts to stomach, grazing her nipples as she went. The hardened peaks poked out from the fabric as a result of her touches and closed her eyes at the feeling. The added atmosphere of the dimly lit room basked in streaks of moonlight fueled the intensity of pleasuring herself in the moment. "If Natsu were here, would he touch me like this?" Lucy mumbled, her mind wandered into forbidden territory before she snapped out of it and grabbed her flaming cheeks with her palms.

"I'm an _idiot_! What am I thinking?!" She scolded herself before glancing back at herself one last time in the full length mirror. _"Even though I may have these feelings for him, he's still my best friend and trusted partner. I can't let my feelings change the way I act around him!"_ Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, she made her way to her neatly made bed and slipped under the covers. The silky feeling of the fabric from the lingerie sliding across her body caused a small moan of content to leave her lips before she laid down gently between the sheets.

Turning on her side to lay away from the window, she grabbed one of her pillows and held it to her chest like a life line. It was in moments like these that she felt utterly alone and vulnerable. Nestling her face into the pillow, Lucy allowed a small groan to leave her lips at the amazing feeling of the cold softness beneath her heated cheeks, "This is heaven.."

Breathing in a deep sigh she finally relaxed her entire body and allowed herself to drift asleep.

Right before the wonderful world of dreams could fully capture her, Lucy's eyes snapped open the second she felt her bed dip and a set of strong arms wrap around her torso.

"Hey Luce, you still awake?" Natsu's deep voice whispered carefully into her ear. Shivers created from the resonance of the fire dragon's voice spiked up and down the length of her body and ended right at her core. It also didn't help Lucy that Natsu had molded his body against hers and she could feel every crevice of his hot naked chest pressed against her back.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy blushed and avoided turning around to face the man who constantly plagued her dreams. Normally she would have sent her signature 'Lucy Kick' right at him but was way too relaxed right now and enjoyed just being wrapped up in his hold.

"I came to check on ya silly. You were acting weird earlier. Weirder than normal!" He laughed lightly before snuggling into the juncture of his partner's smooth neck. Natsu deeply breathed in her scent and let out a small sigh of relief as he snuggled into Lucy.

Lucy smiled to herself at his concern for her before the grin dropped as she remembered what he had been doing most of the day. _Who_ he had spent his time with.

The blonde gulped down the lump that formed in her throat to avoid croaking when she parted her lips, "Did you have fun today?" Lucy hesitantly asked as she gripped onto the pillow she had locked in a death grip.

"Yeah! It was great! Happy almost caught a huge fish but he fell into the lake trying to get it!"

Lucy couldn't help the giggle pass through her lips as the mental image of Happy falling into the water trying to catch one of his precious fish filled her mind. It was definitely something the little blue exceed would do.

The celestial wizard's pulse began to pound in a steady beat when Natsu tenderly brushed a stray hair off her face with one of the hands that he removed from her waist, "I wish you could have been there, Luce." He confessed with in a gentle tone.

"But you had _Lisanna_ with you, right?" Lucy grimaced to herself at the way those words left her mouth. " _That didn't sound right.._." She mentally kicked herself and pulled the pillow tighter towards her breasts.

Natsu sighed while sadly gazing at the woman still not facing him, "Well, _yeah_ , Lisanna came with us. But it's not the same without you, Luce."

Lucy nervously licked her lip and bit down softly before asking an embarrassing question she was dying to know the answer,

"But aren't you planning on eventually... _you know_...marrying Lisanna? Shouldn't you be grateful you got to spend some time with her?" Lucy muttered more so to herself than to Natsu. Her voice betrayed her carefulness and cracked with the heartbreak she felt when thinking about the two of them together.

"She does say that a lot doesn't she." The dragon slayer evenly stated. Natsu's normally joking voice turned serious as if he didn't exactly realize he just talked out loud.

Both of Natsu's strong arms wound themselves around Lucy's waist again and pulled her closer to him in a spooning position, his front to her back. Lucy melted into his embrace as Natsu re-positioned his nose into her clean, silky hair. Natsu's eyes rolled back into his head at the tantalizing smell coming off of Lucy's locks and drove his senses haywire.

Lucy's right hand placed itself over Natsu's own that rested on her waist and gently squeezed, "Well, when that happens... you can't sleep here anymore." Lucy's small dainty hands grazed the top of Natsu's calloused ones to thread her fingers with his.

His grip subconsciously tightened back at the thought of not being able to sleep next to this woman ever again. "Why not, Luce?" His voice barely above a whisper. Natsu held back a low growl as a sinking feeling formed in his chest at the thought of being denied something that he wouldn't be able to live without. Not sneaking into bed with the blonde ever again? Never holding her in his arms as she slept? No more peaceful nights breathing in her sweet smell? Natsu's eyes narrowed inwards and the fire in his chest burned brighter the more he thought about it. There was no way in hell Natsu was going to let this "privilege" go.

"A married man can't sleep in a bed with a woman who isn't his wife." Lucy replied. The celestial wizard would never allow Natsu to crawl into bed with her ever again once he was married to another woman... no matter how badly she craved for his embrace.

Not being by Lucy's side constantly (day _and_ night) was just a thought he couldn't come to terms with. Lucy was his _home._ He felt at ease when around her and a sense of belonging. Natsu subconsciously pressed their bodies together tighter as he was afraid she could disappear at any second.

A sudden revelation popped into his head and he mentally kicked himself for never before telling Lucy his intentions towards her. The fire dragon slayer knew one hundred percent that she was his mate. Mating was basically the same concept as getting married but no option of divorce.

"Then I'll just marry you." Natsu grinned devilishly into her neck, his sharp teeth grazing the skin threatening to break the surface.

It was as if Lucy's entire world hit a pause button and suddenly she forgot how to breathe. Remaining silent for a few moments she let what he just said process through her brain.

"Whaaat?!" The blonde exclaimed with large comical eyes staring into the darkness of her bedroom.

"Lisanna's nice and is one of my closest friends. I've known her for a long time... but I just see her as a sister. I wouldn't marry her." His thumb caressed her hipbone in gentle circles.

"But you, Luce," Natsu's husky tone deepened as he stroked a hand down her side causing goosebumps to form on her smooth skin, "I've wanted you since the day we met." The dragon slayer smirked deviously as he witnessed the effects his touch had on her. Tracing circles along her hips again, he firmly pressed the pads of his fingers over the sheer fabric of her outfit.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock from the total attitude turn around in her partner. She immediately flipped herself around to face Natsu square on and convince herself she wasn't dreaming.

"Wh-"

Natsu's demanding lips locked onto her own, cutting off her response.

The moment she saw the fire within his gaze she knew that Natsu was serious. He grasped the back of her head with one hand gently and smashed their lips together in a rough yet gentle kiss. The dragon slayer's other hand was used to press against the small of her back in an effort to keep her close to him.

"You're _mine_. You're my mate, Luce."

Lucy's cheeks dusted pink and avoided the man's heated gaze that rocked her to her very core, "What?" She asked breathlessly. Her vagina clenched tightly and her thighs squeezed together in response to his powerful statement.

The pink haired man gathered his partner up into his arms and pressed the fronts of both of their bodies together. Natsu held back a hiss at the distinct fact his senses were heightened and he could smell _everything_ happening to Lucy's body. Closing his eyes, he could feel everything from the caress of her hardened nipples pressing against the fabric to the pressure of her quivering front pressing against his own hardening groin. Natsu could smell the musky sweetness wafting up through his nostrils and realized that he could lose himself at any second to the beast within his soul if he wasn't careful.

Taking in a steady breath to try and hold his instincts back, he titled her chin up, "You're my mate, Lucy Heartfilia. I've known it since the day I met you in Hargeon."

Lucy laid there baffled unable to look away from the dragon slayer's locked gaze. The blonde knew what mating was to dragons and their offspring dragon slayers but never actually believed in the rituals until she witnessed Gajeel go after Levy earlier in the day. Lucy just assumed that Natsu had already chosen Lisanna as his mate and in turn though Lisanna was his intended bride.

"Oh Natsu." Her voice shook as she emotionally whispered his name with tears forming in the corners of her brown orbs.

"I want to mark you as mine, forever." He pressed their foreheads together and for the first time Lucy became aware of how hot Natsu's body was.

Natsu clenched his jaw, "I can't lose you and I'm never gonna let you go. I _need_ you to be with me, always." He spoke with such a harsh raspy passion she had never heard before.

Lucy couldn't hold herself back any longer and quickly leaned forward to capture his soft lips with her own. The dragon slayer fiercely kissed her back while simultaneously rolling her onto her back so he could position himself on top of her. He held her down with his body weight as his knees dug into the mattress on either side of her hips.

The blonde placed her hands on either side of his face as their lips parted for air, "Yes. I will always be your's."

Said man grinned his famous smile and tossed Lucy's comforter off the bed dramatically so he could fully see her in the moonlight.

"I'm all fired up now."

The blonde remained frozen in her position underneath the pink haired man as he studied her barely covered body with hungry eyes. In all the crazy scenarios her brain had conjured up of her first time with Natsu she never would have guessed this could have been the outcome.

"Luce, you look amazing." A fire sparked in his eyes and his tongue darted across his slightly chapped lips,

"Did you dress up just for me?"

A growl rumbled through Natsu's chest as he sat back on his knees and yanked Lucy's body so her thighs rested on either side of his hips. Lucy squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement but instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he loomed his body over hers. Picking up one side of the pink ribbon halter straps, his fingers skillfully removed it from the knot keeping it it together and released her large mounds from the tension. The pulsing between Lucy's thighs quickened as Natsu's hands cupped her now naked breasts, squeezing them firmly between his calloused palms.

The paralyzed feeling that previously froze her body was quickly brought back to reality as she felt Natsu's arousal harden through his pants and rest right on top of her covered core. Waves of pleasure and need erupted through the blonde's body as she involuntarily squirmed against the thick shaft.

Natsu's grip on her breasts tightened in response to her squirms yet a playful grin broke out on his face, "You like that, Luce?" His hips dipped back into her's again and flicked a hardened nipple with his thumb.

"Uhhnn..." Lucy moaned when her dragon slayer experimentally tilted his hips to gently thrust against her covered sex. The smell wafting off of her was almost too much for him to take and he was all too aware of the dampness forming between her creamy thighs.

The blonde bit her lips lightly as she tried to pull Natsu closer to her yet failed when he pressed her back down onto the mattress, capturing both of her arms above her head.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Natsu wasted no more time and reattached their lips while keeping one hand holding her wrists down and the other snaking its way down her front.

Natsu broke the kiss as his right hand rested between Lucy's thighs to probed against the slick mesh material of her transparent panties.

"Na-Natsu!" Lucy cried, shutting her eyes in pleasure as he pushed aside the material and slipped a finger between her soaked folds. Natsu grinned at the reactions he caused for Lucy and felt the last of his sanity slip from his mind. The only thing he cared about right this second was the instinct to mark his mate and fill her with his seed.

Releasing her wrists with his left hand he scooted back so that he was eye level with Lucy's nether region, Natsu burned her panties off.

Lucy's breasts heaved up and down rapidly to try and catch her breath from the excitement of Natsu's actions and really couldn't care less that her panties had been forever ruined by her Love's flames. The sweet musky smell sent his world into over drive and latched his hot wet tongue between her folds.

The celestial wizard moaned as her eyes rolled back at the new sensation of Natsu's mouth on her most private parts. She fisted her palms into the sheets to keep herself still against the fire dragon's assaults on herself from quivering at the firework sensitivity of her growing peak.

Natsu's cock hardened painfully and strained against his shorts wanting to be free to take the woman beneath him. He clenched his palms into her round ass as his tongue continued to suck her clit.

"Natsu! Please!" The blonde woman sobbed at the feeling of an impending release as her hips ground into his mouth. The dragon slayer grinned and lifted his face away from her dripping core and sat on his knees.

"I'm going to take you now, Luce." He shoved his pants and boxers down his legs to expose his stiff length already dribbling with clear liquid. The sight of Natsu sitting between her legs with his large and ready cock caused her core to throb almost painfully.

Lucy's half-lidded eyes met Natsu's predator gaze, "Please, Natsu. Make me yours."

As if those were the magic words, Natsu sprang into action. Gripping his vein covered member he ran his tip along Lucy's wet slit, up and down to coat himself with her fluids. The dragon slayer's jaw clenched tightly as he finally guided his naked length between her nether lips and pushed as gently as he could before filling his woman completely. Placing hands on either side of the blonde he fell into a comfortable position.

Lucy's face twisted in a grimace at the unwelcoming feeling at first but quickly became used to the pleasurable feeling of being connected to Natsu. The man tried to fight the beast within telling him to slam into the blonde and instead pulled out slowly before sliding back in gently. Picking up the pace after he realized Lucy became accustomed to the feeling he pushed in as deeply as he could, the head of his penis hitting against her cervix.

"Ah! Oh god!" Lucy's arms wrapped around Natsu's shoulders for leverage as she thrusted her hips back up into his own pulses. The sheer thought of being so intimately connected to Natsu as one being drove the blonde insane.

"Damn Luce, I can't hold on for much longer." He grunted from his repetitive movements, beads of sweat formed on his forehead and began to slide down his neck. His hips re-angled to hit a never spot inside of Lucy that caused her own build up of pending release. Frantic thrusts and cries of pleasure filled the small bedroom as the pace quickened and Lucy felt her world explode.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as intense waves of pleasure filled her entire body and her vision blanked. The delicious high of having an orgasm aided by Natsu was something she wanted to experience again everyday for the rest of her life.

The build up of Natsu's own release flooded through his cock before giving one last thrust and letting himself go as his mouth latched onto Lucy's neck, biting down into the skin to mark her as his. The male groaned audibly from his own release overtook his senses as rushes of cum spurted inside the blonde in slow, measured thrusts. Natsu's pace slowed leisurely as each stream of his seed flooded into her warm cavern while his arms held her close.

The mixture of her tight sheath continuing to milk Natsu's cum out of him and the electric spark from the new marking on her neck caused her to enter another wave of euphoria.

Natsu and Lucy remained still, wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of what they had just done before the dragon slayer kissed the blonde's forehead lightly and gently pulled his slackened length from her body.

As Natsu pulled out from her body, the warm liquid of his seed mixed with her own release dribbled from her core and pooled onto the sheets.

Lucy gripped Natsu's neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss as he smiled against her lips and leaned his body down on top of her's in a heap. All of a sudden, the two laughed gently and snuggled into the other's embrace.

"I love you, Luce." Natsu kissed her cheek before snuggling into her neck as her own arms held him tighter.

"I love you too, Natsu. So much." Lucy sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes, fully intending to fall asleep.

She shifted her hips to get comfortable and as she did so her eyes shot open wide at the stickiness between her thighs.

"Natsu, let me up so I can take a quick bath."

Natsu's propped himself on an elbow next to his blonde beauty before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Round two already?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder lightly before gently getting up to head towards the bathroom with her new mate and fiance.

"Ugh, men."

* * *

Mirajane could hardly contain her excitement as she watched Natsu and Lucy enter the guild hand in hand for the first time in a whole week. It was the small bite marks and barely covered bruises that first caught her attention but what really got her going crazy was the small dainty engagement ring resting on her ring finger.

The takeover wizard jumped in glee to congratulate the couple with the rest of the guild and inwardly smirked at how she killed two birds with one stone, quite literally. Levy and Gajeel had both arrived at the guild in a similar fashion earlier that morning and felt complete satisfaction in having even a small part in the couples getting together.

Reminding to call the lingerie shop owner later in the day, Mirajane smirked as she could already hear the impending wedding bells ring in her ears,

" _Alright Shina, I'd say your debt is **finally** repaid_."

* * *

 **So glad I finally finished this! I've wanted to write a naughty NaLu fic for a while and I've worked on this little by little for about a month. Please tell me what you thought in the reviews and don't forget to follow me on Tumblr for updates (and fairy tail smut galore) at "WindPretear".**

 **Until next time Fairies!**

 _ **~WindPretear**_


End file.
